


Who am I? (Working title)

by badassxadam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, G!P, If i do write smut it'll be sweet because im a sucker, Kinda of childlike lexa, Lexa is a different person when she not weight down by her past, Memory Loss, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Rewrite after 4x06, it is not a big deal in this story, you will forget about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassxadam/pseuds/badassxadam
Summary: The first thing she feels is the cold grass rustling against her skin. Green eyes slowing fluter open, taking in the world around her. The noon sun hard on her eyes. She sits up, slightly dizzy. There's a dull ache in her abdomen and head.Or Lexa wakes up in the middle of nowhere and doesn't remember anything.





	1. Wakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is something I really want to write. As you can tell I really need help with this project. I dont have a Tumblr but I do have an Instagram so if you are interested in helping me write this message me here. This is just like a test thing. But enjoy. And please go easy on me.

The first thing she feels is the cold grass rustling against her skin. Green eyes slowing flutter open, taking in the world around her. The high sun hard on her eyes. She sits up, slightly dizzy. There's a dull ache in her abdomen and head. 

The second thing she notices is that she's nude as the day she was born. Wanting to test her body, she goes to stand. Her arms and legs feel weak as she struggles to keep herself upright. 

She looks around her and sees nothing but a lush, green radiant forest. The chirping of birds and scurrying of small animals is the only sound she hears.

She has no recognition of where she is or how she got there. Her mind is a big white blank page.

Her legs start moving at their own accord. Up until now she hadn't felt the crisp wind licking at her nude body. She's cold. 

She countiues walking forward until she is meet with a winding, narrow, dirt road. Taking a chance, she heads right. 

Walking for nearly fifthteen minutes, or maybe hours she can't tell, her body aches and she is shivering from the cool breeze. In the distance she sees a huge metal wall that has pieces of wood in some areas. 

As she walks up to the wall, she notices that its a village. There are huts made of animal hide sow together lining up around the wall. Some of the huts appear to be of wood and are way bigger than the other ones. 

In the center is a big pile of burt wood and ash still smoking but no longer lit. A hog is skewed above the pile, burt to a crisp. There are logs surrounding it.

It looks as though there is no one around. As though everyone up and left in a hurry.

She turns and see clothes on a hanger being hung out to dry. Walking up she takes a set of pants, shirt, and jacket. She dresses in a hurry to protect herself from cold. 

Hoping that no one would come back, the brunette raids the huts looking for shoes and something to eat. 

She finds some boots that are a tad to big for her but they will make do. She goes to sit on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit to munch on a stale bread she found.

Contemplating her next move, she really starts thinking about her situation. 

'How did I get here?'

'Where am i?'

'Who am I?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She learns her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gunna try my best to write this. There wont be a scheduled update. I will just update as I write. Also I've decided to make it G!P but honestly there wont be smut (maybe way later) and there wont be a conversation. It will just be. Lexa is not trans or intersex or alpha. She just has a penis that wont be mentioned. But any ways enjoy this character. And I would love any comments.

Its been nearly a month since she had woken with no memory. She has steered clear from people since her first encounter with them.   
  
They had tried to rob her of what little belongings she had, given she had stolen them as well it was still what was keeping her alive. From that moment on she had been weary of human contact.   
  
She had forged and hunted for food. She was surprised and frustrated that she even knew how to do these things when she couldn't even remember her own name.   
  
She had been heading east and stopping at any cave or shelter a few days at a time. She felt alone and lost with no purpose. Some days she would just sit and think to remember but nothing would come to her.  
  
Two weeks in she had found a dark brown horse tied up a near by tree. There were rope burns around his face from the constant pull where he tried to free himself.   
  
He was scared, alone and left behind just like she was.   
  
She felt his pain.   
  
As she got closer he trashed around but she tried her best to coo him into staying calm.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
It seemed as if the horse understood that she would not harm him and let himself be touched. She untied the rope and watched as he sprinted off.  
  
Joy settled in her chest and she smiled watching the horse be free. That smiled fell off her face when realized that she was alone once again.  
  
She continued her trek and hadn't realized the horse following her.  
  
_______  
  
This was the longest the brunette had travel with out stopping for days at a time. She came to a river, refilling her canteen and letting Kika, the horse, rest as well.  
  
Glancing across she saw two big metal machines that were coming to a stop. Two figures climbed out from one. A curly haired man and a blonde haired women. Two other men joined them. They seem to talk for a while until the curly haired man and one of the other men that came from the other machine jump in to the first machine. They headed up the length of the river, leaving the others behind.  
  
Everything happened faster than she could comprehend. As soon as the first machine was out of view, two of the men took their swords and slashed the others throats, leaving the blonde women shocked.  
  
They grabbed the blonde before she had time to defend herself and took the other machine.  
  
The brunette felt like she needed to do something. She knew deep in herself that she use to help people, she couldn't let those men get away with taking the girl and killing the men.  
  
Jumping on Kika she urged the horse to sprint after them.  
  
______  
  
The rover was rocking back and forth. Clarke felt uneasy. She just wanted this to work. She needed this to work to save them.  
  
She glances over at the freckled faced boy. His face radiating anger and sadness.  
  
"Is it Octavia?" She asks him.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the trees."  
  
"She hasn't forgiven you has she?" She says in the best way she can. "I told you it will take time."  
  
"We don't have much of that left, do we?" He gruff out.  
  
Clarke just stares at him. She doesn't know what to say. She keeps trying to say the things he wants to hear. Maybe she's wrong and Octavia will never forgive him, but she can't think about that. She needs him focus on the task at hand.   
  
_______  
  
They came to the crossing only to be stopped by the rushing river.  
  
Clarke gets out followed by Bellamy and Roan and his security detail.  
  
"Murphy didn't say anything about a river" she says frustrated.  
  
"What else can go wrong" mumbles Bellamy annoyed.  
  
Roan cuts in, "ice melt." He looks around. "I'll find us a place to cross up stream."  
  
"Wait! Take the rover. You'll cover more ground and it'll be safer." Clarke explains looking at Bellamy.  
  
Stunned he asks, "with him?"  
  
"We need to get across that river. The rest of us will stay here and guard the fuel."  
  
Bellamy looks hesitant. "We won't be long."  
  
Clarke nods and watches as they leave.  
  
The moment they are out of view. Two of Roan's men attacks them and the next thing she knows is that she has a knife to her throat and driving away from the river.  
  
_______  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening, why would they betray their king.   
  
Clarke tried to stay as calm as she could. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"We're trying to help everyone!" She shouted trying to talk sense into the warrior.  
  
"I said quiet!" He shouted back.   
  
Her peripheral vision caught something on the side mirror moving behind them. The rover! She eased her foot on the pedal, hoping the grounder didn't noticed.   
  
He did. He slammed his foot on top of hers.    
  
The grounder pressed the knife deeper into her skin. She saw Bellamy's rover next to hers. Their eyes meet and in a silent agreement they formed a plan.  
  
Turning her head towards the grounder she noticed a black clad figure, hood and mask included, on a horse galloping next to the truck.  
  
The figure got close enough and gracefully leaped into the truck. They pulled the grounder back making the knife drop on the seat. With quick reflexes, the azgedian grounder pulled another knife out swung back to strike his assailant. The figure stopped his arm before it could impale them.   
  
In a battle of strength the black clad figure and the grounder tested their arm strength. The grounder pushing back and the figure pushing forward.  
  
In the briefest of moments Clarke glanced at the figure catching their eyes. She froze unexpectedly. Green. She knows those eye anywhere. It couldn't be.   
  
Before she has any time to do anything, a bullet shot through the windshield embedding into the grounder's head.  
  
The figure quickly jumped out back on to the horse. Turning back to face forward, Clarke slammed on the brakes before hitting Bellamy in the rover.  
  
Bellamy, noticing someone else, jumps out of the rover aiming his gun at the retreating figure.  
  
"Stop!" Clarke shouts knocking into him.  
  
She was able to knock his shot off a little. The bullet penetrates the person's shoulder and they fall hitting their head on the ground with thud.  
  
Clarke runs towards them, ignoring Bellamy's pleads to stop. As she gets closer she slows down to a stop. She bends down turning them around, but as she does so the person has a knife to her throat.   
  
The mask had fallen and she sees their face for the first time. Emotions come rushing towards her all at once.   
  
"Let her go!" Bellamy comes rushing towards them, gun aimed.  
  
Clarke can only think of one thing.  
  
"Lexa?"  
  
She sees their face change from guarded to surprise before they pass out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gunna try my best to write this. There wont be a scheduled update. I will just update as I write. Also I've decided to make it G!P but honestly there wont be smut (maybe way later) and there wont be a conversation. It will just be. Lexa is not trans or intersex or alpha. She just has a penis that wont be mentioned. But any ways enjoy this character. And I would love any comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda more filler. sorry

The world stood still for a minute. All Clarke could hear was a ringing in her ears. She was frozen, face shell shocked from this discovery. The ringing began to lessen as she heard Bellamy say.

 

"Is that..."

 

"I... I don't know. Yes. No." Too shocked to make a coherent sentence.

 

Stuck in her daze she had forgotten Lexa, or who she thought it was, was shot. She hadn't noticed the bleeding shoulder. Blood dark as night, slowly oozing out.

 

"Bellamy get my med kit from the rover!" Quickly applying pressure to the wound with shaky hands. "Now!"

 

He took off in a haste. Running as fast as he could. Approaching the rover, Roan stepped down from the truck.

 

"What's going on? Who is that?" He asked confused.

 

Bellamy looked at him in the face, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 

Returning to Clarke with the kit, he looked down at the girl laying there. He didn't know what to think. What he did know was that he wasn't particularly happy about it. He turned and looked at Clarke hurrying to wrap a gauze around her shoulder. She had a glint of what looked like hope in her eyes, beneath the worry and shock. He hadn't seen it in a while.

 

Clarke worked fast to warp Lexa's shoulder, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Turing to Bellamy and an approaching Roan "help me take her to the rover"

 

Getting to have a good look at the person laying there Roan finally spoke. "How is that possible?"

 

"This isn't time for questions! We need to get to the island and my mom now!" Clarke practically screamed. This couldn't happen again.

 

Roan and Bellamy looked at each other before bending down to pick her up. Roan grabbed her legs and Bellamy her torso.

 

"She's heavier than she looks," mumbled Bellamy.

 

Clarke just gave him a look saying this was not the time.

 

_______

 

They parked the rover at the edge of the lake, watching the boat come at a distance. Clarke was sat at the back of rover, constantly checking Lexa's breathing and pulse.

 

Bellamy comes to stand beside the them, arms crossed looking anywhere but them. "I'm gonna take the rover back to camp."

 

She looks at his, "Octavia?" She's the only reason why he would want to leave. But looking down at the unconscious girl, she's not so sure.

 

He looks at her and quickly looks away, "It's pathetic, right? She hates me but I keep coming back for more."

 

Clarke turns to look at him and then back down, "No. You love her." Caressing Lexa's face.

 

She didn't see the pleading sadness in his eyes when she said this.

 

"She's your sister." She added.

 

He couldn't look at her anymore, turning his head he saw the horse Lexa was riding. It had followed them. "What are you going to do about that?" pointing at the direction. "It followed us."

 

"We're gonna have to just leave it here. It's too big for the boat."

 

Bellamy turned back, he needed to say something. Anything that would stop him from feeling this way. Maybe expressing them would get the weight off his shoulders. “If I don’t see you again…”

 

“You will.” Clarke cuts in. She knew he had done things and maybe she shouldn’t have forgiven him so easily, but she couldn’t judge him when she herself had done worst. All she could do is offer this fragile friendship and hope for the best.

 

Suddenly Roan's voice met their ears. "Guys! We have a problem."

 

They walked over to check what the problem was. Roan turned one of the barrels around showing them the arrow sticking out from the bottom. He kicked off.

 

Empty. Shit.

 

_______

 

It was nightfall by the time they reached the island. Clarke was following behind Jackson. Beside her Roan and Miller carried a still unconscious Lexa on a makeshift cot.

 

Clarke began to worried that she wasn't waking up. She manage to stop the bleeding, but she still needed to get the bullet out. She seen the way Lexa hit her head on the way off her horse. She just hoped her mom could fix this.

 

Jackson had lead them to a lab. White walls sparkled. Clarke was surprised how clean this bunker had stayed for nearly 100 years.

 

The guys had transferred Lexa onto a medical bed carelessly.

 

"Careful!" Clarke watched them with anger. "Where's my mom?"

 

"Clarke?" Abby came from the other room. Running she engulfed Clarke in a bear hug. She pulled away, holding her face in her hands, unshed tears in her eyes. "I can't believe your here."

 

"I missed you too, mom." Clarke really missed her mother, but she needed her help not her hugs right now. "I need your help."

 

"What? What do you mean?" She looked behind Clarke for the first time. Someone was lying on the medical bed. "Who is that?" She moved to the bed.

 

"It's Lexa"

 

"The Commander?! How is that possible? You said she died." Saying Abby was shocked was an understatement.

 

Clarke cut in "I don't know but she has a bullet in her shoulder and I need you to get it out."

 

Abby didn't know what to do other than stare.

 

"Mom!" Screamed to snap her out of her daze. Abby quickly got to work. "She also hit her head and hasn't woken in nearly an hour and a half."

 

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." A look of determination on her face. She saw Clarke's internal struggle. "Don't worry, she'll live."

 

"I need her to." She mumbled.

 

_______

 

Abby was able to successfully remove the bullet and had taken a CAT scan of her head for any further damage. Thankful they showed no single fatal damage. Just a nasty head bump.

 

Clarke hadn't moved from the medical bed since they got there. One hand supporting her head and the other grasping gently onto Lexa's.

 

Lexa laid bare from her waist up, her chest bindings the only thing keeping her covered. Clarke could see the angry scar in the middle of her abdomen. The reminder that this was in fact her Lexa.

 

Slowing Clarke's eyes started to droop and she felt her head falling off her arm. She felt a slight jolt from Lexa's hand, startling her. She stood up, caressing her face, looking for any sign that Lexa had woken.

 

A hand grabbed hers and quickly Lexa had stood up and backed Clarke to the nearest wall. Hand on her throat and the other her wrist.

 

"Lexa, it's me" Clarke choked out.

 

She saw Lexa features soften and loosen her grip on her.

 

"Wh..."

 

Before Lexa could say anything, Roan had came behind her, putting her in a chokehold. Lexa struggled, throwing her good arm back trying to get a hit. Roan pressed into her wound making her fall to her knees in pain.

 

"Stop! Your hurting her!"

 

That distracted Roan enough for Lexa to head butt him right in the nose with a crack. He stumbled back and they separated.

 

Clarke got between them, raising her hands towards Lexa. "Lexa, calm down. No will hurt you."

 

"Who are you?" Lexa ask guarded.

 

"Wh... It's me, Clarke. Don't you remember?"

 

Lexa shook her head slightly. "No. I don't remember anything."

 

Clarke looked heartbroken. Everyone who had piled in to see the commotion could just stare in bewilderment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a beta really bad


End file.
